


Lunch Meeting

by Terrie



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrie/pseuds/Terrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally written for Suaine in the Yuletide 2007 Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lunch Meeting

"I'm not sure if it's fitting that I helped you get together with my ex-boyfriend, or if it's weird." Layla stirred a french fry through her ketchup. "It probably says something that the whole super powers thing is not the strangest part of this whole situation."

"Hey, you had your chance," Warren said. "Not my fault it didn't work out."

She thoughtfully chewed on her fries. "So, I hear you're having dinner with Will's family this weekend."

"He told you about that?" Warren pushed his hair out of his face. "So much for getting out of it. I was hoping he wasn't serious. I guess it can't be worse than their reaction to the whole 'dating' thing."

"You know, I never got any details on that from Will. He just said that it hadn't gone great, but that it could have been worse. Of course, since then, Mr. Stronghold has been dropping all these hints about how they miss seeing me all the time."

"Well, Mrs. Stronghold just went 'oh' in that sort of tone you reserve for people you think are crazy and Mr. Stronghold turned funny colors. I think this dinner is their way of trying to show how supportive and okay with it they are."

"I hope your parents handled it better."

"Haven't told my dad."

"Oh, right, I guess you wouldn't. What about your mom?" She hurried to shift the subject.

"She blamed it on teenage angst and rebellion. But she's been doing that since I was six." The slight grin made it hard to tell if he was serious.

"That would explain so much about you."

"Would it, now?" Warren grabbed a couple of her fries.

"Hey, those are mine!" She slapped the back of his hand lightly.

"Didn't they teach you to share in kindergarten?" He stuffed the fries into his mouth.

Any retort Layla might have made was interrupted as Will slid into the seat next to Warren. "Hey, what's up?"

"We were just talking about dinner with the parents this weekend," Layla said.

Will groaned and leaned his forehead against Warren's shoulder. "Let me guess. Warren doesn't want to go."

"Really don't."

"I don't want to go either," Will admitted. "But if we don't, my dad is going to start going on about your dad and about how this is just a plot to lure me to the side of evil, and I'll end up grounded for life and never see you again."

"Fine." Warren leaned in close to Will. "But you so owe me."

Will grinned. "Thanks. As for that, meet me under the bleachers in five minutes?"

"Why wait? We could just head there together."

"You guys are cute," Layla called after their retreating backs, "but I didn't need to hear that."


End file.
